The present invention relates to pharmaceutical agents (compounds) which are useful as xcex1vxcex23 integrin antagonists and as such are useful in pharmaceutical compositions and in methods for treating conditions mediated by xcex1vxcex23 by inhibiting or antagonizing xcex1vxcex23 integrins.
Integrins are a group of cell surface glycoproteins which mediate cell adhesion and therefore are useful mediators of cell adhesion interactions which occur during various biological processes. Integrins are heterodimers composed of noncovalently linked xcex1 and xcex2 polypeptide subunits. Currently eleven different a subunits have been identified and six different xcex2 subunits have been identified. The various a subunits can combine with various xcex2 subunits to form distinct integrins.
The integrin identified as xcex1vxcex23 (also known as the vitronectin receptor) has been identified as an integrin which plays a role in various conditions or disease states including tumor metastasis, solid tumor growth (neoplasia), osteoporosis, Paget""s disease, humoral hypercalcemia of malignancy, angiogenesis, including tumor angiogenesis, retinopathy, arthritis, including rheumatoid arthritis, periodontal disease, psoriasis and smooth muscle cell migration (e.g. restenosis). Additionally, it has been found that such agents would be useful as antivirals, antifungals and antimicrobials. Thus, compounds which selectively inhibit or antagonize xcex1vxcex23 would be beneficial for treating such conditions.
It has been shown that the xcex1vxcex23 integrin and other xcex1v containing integrins bind to a number of Arg-Gly-Asp (RGD) containing matrix macromolecules. Compounds containing the RGD sequence mimic extracellular matrix ligands so as to bind to cell surface receptors. However, it is also known that RGD peptides in general are non-selective for RGD dependent integrins. For example, most RGD peptides which bind to xcex1vxcex23 also bind to xcex1vxcex25, xcex1vxcex21 and xcex1IIbxcex23. Antagonism of platelet xcex1IIbxcex23 (also known as the fibrinogen receptor) is known to block platelet aggregation in humans. In order to avoid bleeding side-effects when treating the conditions or disease states associated with the integrin xcex1vxcex23, it would be beneficial to develop compounds which are selective antagonists of xcex1vxcex23 as opposed to xcex1IIbxcex23.
Tumor cell invasion occurs by a three step process: 1) tumor cell attachment to extracellular matrix; 2) proteolytic dissolution of the matrix; and 3) movement of the cells through the dissolved barrier. This process can occur repeatedly and can result in metastases at sites distant from the original tumor.
Seftor et al. (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, Vol. 89 (1992) 1557-1561) have shown that the xcex1vxcex23 integrin has a biological function in melanoma cell invasion. Montgomery et al., (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, Vol. 91 (1994) 8856-60) have demonstrated that the integrin xcex1vxcex23 expressed on human melanoma cells promotes a survival signal, protecting the cells from apoptosis. Mediation of the tumor cell metastatic pathway by interference with the xcex1vxcex23 integrin cell adhesion receptor to impede tumor metastasis would be beneficial.
Brooks et al. (Cell, Vol. 79 (1994) 1157-1164) have demonstrated that antagonists of xcex1vxcex23 provide a therapeutic approach for the treatment of neoplasia (inhibition of solid tumor growth) since systemic administration of xcex1vxcex23 antagonists causes dramatic regression of various histologically distinct human tumors.
The adhesion receptor integrin xcex1vxcex23 was identified as a marker of angiogenic blood vessels in chick and man and therefore such receptor plays a critical role in angiogenesis or neovascularization. Angiogenesis is characterized by the invasion, migration and proliferation of smooth muscle and endothelial cells. Antagonists of xcex1vxcex23 inhibit this process by selectively promoting apoptosis of cells in neovasculature. The growth of new blood vessels, or angiogenesis, also contributes to pathological conditions such as diabetic retinopathy (Adonis et al., Amer. J. Ophthal., Vol. 118, (1994) 445-450) and rheumatoid arthritis (Peacock et al., J. Exp. Med., Vol. 175, (1992), 1135-1138). Therefore, xcex1vxcex23 antagonists would be useful therapeutic targets for treating such conditions associated with neovascularization (Brooks et al., Science, Vol. 264, (1994), 569-571).
It has been reported that the cell surface receptor xcex1vxcex23 is the major integrin on osteoclasts responsible for attachment to bone. Osteoclasts cause bone resorption and when such bone resorbing activity exceeds bone forming activity it results in osteoporosis (a loss of bone), which leads to an increased number of bone fractures, incapacitation and increased mortality. Antagonists of xcex1vxcex23 have been shown to be potent inhibitors of osteoclastic activity both in vitro [Sato et al., J. Cell. Biol., Vol. 111 (1990) 1713-1723] and in vivo [Fisher et al., Endocrinology, Vol. 132 (1993) 1411-1413]. Antagonism of xcex1vxcex23 leads to decreased bone resorption and therefore restores a normal balance of bone forming and resorbing activity. Thus it would be beneficial to provide antagonists of osteoclast xcex1vxcex23 which are effective inhibitors of bone resorption and therefore are useful in the treatment or prevention of osteoporosis. The role of the xcex1vxcex23 integrin in smooth muscle cell migration also makes it a therapeutic target for prevention or inhibition of neointimal hyperplasia which is a leading cause of restenosis after vascular procedures (Choi et al., J. Vasc. Surg. Vol. 19(1) (1994) 125-34). Prevention or inhibition of neointimal hyperplasia by pharmaceutical agents to prevent or inhibit restenosis would be beneficial.
White (Current Biology, Vol. 3(9)(1993) 596-599) has reported that adenovirus uses xcex1vxcex23 for entering host cells. The integrin appears to be required for endocytosis of the virus particle and may be required for penetration of the viral genome into the host cell cytoplasm. Thus compounds which inhibit xcex1vxcex23 would find usefulness as antiviral agents.
The present invention relates to a class of compounds represented by the Formula I 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein
A is 
 
wherein Y1 is selected from the group consisting of Nxe2x80x94R2, O, and S;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of H; alkyl; aryl; hydroxy; alkoxy; cyano; nitro; amino; alkenyl; alkynyl; amido; alkylcarbonyl; arylcarbonyl; alkoxycarbonyl; aryloxycarbonyl; haloalkylcarbonyl; haloalkoxycarbonyl; alkylthiocarbonyl; arylthiocarbonyl; acyloxymethoxycarbonyl; alkyl optionally substituted with one or more substituent selected from lower alkyl, halogen, hydroxyl, haloalkyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, amino, alkoxy, aryl or aryl optionally substituted with one or more halogen, haloalkyl, lower alkyl, alkoxy, cyano, alkylsulfonyl, alkylthio, nitro, carboxyl, amino, hydroxyl, sulfonic acid, sulfonamide, aryl, fused aryl, monocyclic heterocycles, or fused monocyclic heterocycles; aryl optionally substituted with one or more substituent selected from halogen, haloalkyl, hydroxy, lower alkyl, alkoxy, methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy, cyano, nitro, alkylthio, alkylsulfonyl, sulfonic acid, sulfonamide, carboxyl derivatives, amino, aryl, fused aryl, monocyclic heterocycles and fused monocyclic heterocycle; monocyclic heterocycles; and monocyclic heterocycles optionally substituted with one or more substituent selected from halogen, haloalkyl, lower alkyl, alkoxy, amino, nitro, hydroxy, carboxyl derivatives, cyano, alkylthio, alkylsulfonyl, sulfonic acid, sulfonamide, aryl or fused aryl; or
R2 taken together with R7 forms a 4-12 membered dinitrogen containing heterocycle optionally substituted with one or more substituent selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl, hydroxy, keto, alkoxy, halo, phenyl, amino, carboxyl or carboxyl ester, and fused phenyl;
or R2 taken together with R7 forms a 5 membered heteroaromatic ring optionally substituted with one or more substituent selected from lower alkyl, phenyl and hydroxy;
or R2 taken together with R7 forms a 5 membered heteroaromatic ring fused with a phenyl group;
R7 (when not taken together with R2) and R8 are independently selected from the group consisting of H; alkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aralkyl; amino; alkylamino; hydroxy; alkoxy; arylamino; amido, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl; alkoxycarbonyl; aryloxy; aryloxycarbonyl; haloalkylcarbonyl; haloalkoxycarbonyl; alkylthiocarbonyl; arylthiocarbonyl; acyloxymethoxycarbonyl; cycloalkyl; bicycloalkyl; aryl; acyl; benzoyl; alkyl optionally substituted with one or more substituent selected from lower alkyl, halogen, hydroxy, haloalkyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl derivatives, amino, alkoxy, thio, alkylthio, sulfonyl, aryl, aralkyl, aryl optionally substituted with one or more substituent selected from halogen, haloalkyl, lower alkyl, alkoxy, methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy, alkylthio, haloalkylthio, thio, hydroxy, cyano, nitro, carboxyl derivatives, aryloxy, amido, acylamino, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, trifluoroalkoxy, trifluoromethyl, sulfonyl, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, sulfonic acid, sulfonamide, aryl, fused aryl, monocyclic heterocycles, fused monocyclic heterocycles; aryl optionally substituted with one or more substituent selected from halogen, haloalkyl, lower alkyl, alkoxy, methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy, alkylthio, haloalkylthio, thio, hydroxy, cyano, nitro, carboxyl derivatives, aryloxy, amido, acylamino, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, trifluoroalkoxy, trifluoromethylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonyl, sulfonic acid, sulfonamide, aryl, fused aryl, monocyclic heterocycles, or fused monocyclic heterocycles; monocyclic heterocycles; monocyclic heterocycles optionally substituted with one or more substituent selected from halogen, haloalkyl, lower alkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, amino, nitro, hydroxy, carboxyl derivatives, cyano, alkylthio, alkylsulfonyl, aryl, fused aryl; monocyclic and bicyclic heterocyclicalkyls; xe2x80x94SO2R10 wherein R10 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, aryl and monocyclic heterocycles, all optionally substituted with one or more substituent selected from the group consisting of halogen, haloalkyl, alkyl, alkoxy, cyano, nitro, amino, acylamino, trifluoroalkyl, amido, alkylaminosulfonyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylamino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoroalkoxy, trifluoromethylsulfonyl, aryl, aryloxy, thio, alkylthio, and monocyclic heterocycles; and 
wherein R10 is defined above;
or NR7 and R8 taken together form a 4-12 membered mononitrogen containing monocyclic or bicyclic ring optionally substituted with one or more substituent selected from lower alkyl, carboxyl derivatives, aryl or hydroxy and wherein said ring optionally contains a heteroatom selected from the group consisting of O, N and S;
R5 is selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, benzyl, and phenethyl;
or
A is 
wherein Y2 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl; cycloalkyl; bicycloalkyl; aryl; monocyclic heterocycles; alkyl optionally substituted with aryl which can also be optionally substituted with one or more substituent selected from halo, haloalkyl, alkyl, nitro, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, aryl, or fused aryl; aryl optionally substituted with one or more substituent selected from halo, haloalkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, aryl, fused aryl, nitro, methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy, or alkyl; alkynyl; alkenyl; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R9 and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R9 wherein R9 is selected from the group consisting of H; alkyl; aralkyl; aryl; alkenyl; and alkynyl; or R9 taken together with R7 forms a 4-12 membered mononitrogen and monosulfur or monooxygen containing heterocyclic ring optionally substituted with lower alkyl, hydroxy, keto, phenyl, carboxyl or carboxyl ester, and fused phenyl; or R9 taken together with R7 is thiazole; oxazole; benzoxazole; or benzothiazole; and
R5 and R7 are as defined above;
or Y2 (when Y2 is carbon) taken together with R7 forms a 4-12 membered mononitrogen or dinitrogen containing ring optionally substituted with alkyl, aryl, keto or hydroxy;
or A is 
where R2 and R7 taken together form a 5-8 membered dinitrogen containing heterocycle optionally substituted with one or more substituent selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl, hydroxy, keto, phenyl, or carboxyl derivatives; and R8 is selected from the group consisting of alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, haloalkylcarbonyl, haloalkoxycarbonyl, alkylthiocarbonyl, arylthiocarbonyl, or acyloxymethoxycarbonyl; and
R5 is defined as above
or A is 
where R2 and R7 taken together form a 5-8 membered dinitrogen containing heterocycle optionally substituted with hydroxy, keto, phenyl, or alkyl; and
R8 are both selected from the group consisting of alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, haloalkylcarbonyl, haloalkoxycarbonyl, alkylthiocarbonyl, arylthiocarbonyl and acyloxymethoxycarbonyl;
Z1 is one or more substituent selected from the group consisting of H; alkyl; hydroxy; alkoxy; aryloxy; halogen; haloalkyl; haloalkoxy; nitro; amino; alkylamino; acylamino; dialkylamino; cyano; alkylthio; alkylsulfonyl; carboxyl derivatives; trihaloacetamide; acetamide; aryl; fused aryl; cycloalkyl; thio; monocyclic heterocycles; fused monocyclic heterocycles; and A, wherein A is defined above;
V is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(R6)xe2x80x94 wherein R6 is selected from the group consisting of H; lower alkyl; cycloalkyl; aralkyl; aryl; and monocyclic heterocycles; or R6 taken together with Y, forms a 4-12 membered mononitrogen containing ring;
Y, Y3, Z and Z3 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; alkyl; aryl; and cycloalkyl; or Y and Z taken together form a cycloalkyl; or Y3 and Z3 taken together form a cycloalkyl;
n is an integer 1, 2, or 3;
t is an integer 0, 1, or 2;
p is an integer 0, 1, 2, or 3;
R is Xxe2x80x94R3 wherein X is selected from the group consisting of O, S and NR4, wherein R3 and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; alkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; haloalkyl; aryl; arylalkyl; sugars; steroids; polyalkylethers; alkylamido; alkyl N,N-dialkylamido; pivaloyloxymethyl; and in the case of the free acid, all pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; alkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; aryl; carboxyl derivatives; haloalkyl; cycloalkyl; monocyclic heterocycles; monocyclic heterocycles optionally substituted with alkyl, halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, hydroxy, aryl, fused aryl, nitro, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, sulfonamide, thio, alkylthio, carboxyl derivatives, amino, amido;
alkyl optionally substituted with one or more of halo, haloalkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, thio, alkylthio, alkynyl, alkenyl, alkyl, arylthio, alkylsulfoxide, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfoxide, arylsulfonyl, cyano, nitro, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylsulfonamide, arylsulfonamide, acylamide, carboxyl derivatives, sulfonamide, sulfonic acid, phosphonic acid derivatives, phosphinic acid derivatives, aryl, arylthio, arylsulfoxide, or arylsulfone all optionally substituted on the aryl ring with halo, alkyl, haloalkyl, cyano, nitro, hydroxy, carboxyl derivatives, alkoxy, aryloxy, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, amido, aryl, fused aryl, monocyclic heterocycles; and fused monocyclic heterocycles, monocyclic heterocyclicthio, monocyclic heterocyclicsulfoxide, and monocyclic heterocyclic sulfone, which can be optionally substituted with halo, haloalkyl, nitro, hydroxy, alkoxy, fused aryl, or alkyl;
alkylcarbonyl, haloalkylcarbonyl, and arylcarbonyl;
aryl optionally substituted in one or more positions with halo, haloalkyl, alkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy, alkylthio, haloalkylthio, thio, hydroxy, cyano, nitro, acyloxy, carboxyl derivatives, carboxyalkoxy; amido, acylamino, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, trifluoroalkoxy, trifluoromethylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonyl, sulfonic acid, sulfonamide, aryl, fused aryl, monocyclic heterocycles and fused monocyclic heterocycles; and 
wherein R7 and R8 are as defined above
and provided that taken together with the nitrogen, R7 and R8 comprise an amino acid;
and
R11 is selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, aralkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl or haloalkynyl or R11 taken together with Y forms a 4-12 membered mononitrogen containing ring.
It is another object of the invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising compounds of the Formula I. Such compounds and compositions are useful in selectively inhibiting or antagonizing the xcex1vxcex23 integrin and therefore in another embodiment the present invention relates to a method of selectively inhibiting or antagonizing the xcex1vxcex23 integrin. The invention further involves treating or inhibiting pathological conditions associated therewith such as osteoporosis, humoral hypercalcemia of malignancy, Paget""s disease, tumor metastasis, solid tumor growth (neoplasia), angiogenesis, including tumor angiogenesis, retinopathy including diabetic retinopathy, arthritis, including rheumatoid arthritis, periodontal disease, psoriasis, smooth muscle cell migration and restenosis in a mammal in need of such treatment. Additionally, such pharmaceutical agents are useful as antiviral agents, and antimicrobials.